


有关高校背景的脑洞

by buzhi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi





	有关高校背景的脑洞

光最近的嘴唇干的厉害，说话稍微大点动作就会扯得裂开，血痕一道道的，触目惊心。  


“怎么会这样呢？”敏菲利亚皱着眉头，端详着那些狰狞的伤口，伊达也眯着眼睛凑近了，塔塔露大着胆子轻轻地触摸了一下光的嘴唇，又触电般飞快收回了手。

“呀！”塔塔露轻呼一声，“光的嘴唇粗的就像老树皮！”

奥尔什方是来接光回家的。他刚踏入沙之家酒吧，就看见光坐在角落被拂晓血盟的女士们团团围住不知所措的样子，光涨红了脸抿着嘴，飞快地眨眼睛，躲避着女士们触碰他嘴唇的手。

我得帮帮他。于是奥尔什方一边大喊着“挚友”，一边高兴地向光走过去，光看向了他，一下睁大了眼睛，蓝眼睛里像是闪着快活的星星。光好像要给他一个微笑，可是牵起的嘴角牵到一半就突然抽搐了一下，又可怜巴巴地耷拉下去。

——？挚友这是怎么了？奥尔什方没想太多，走近便张开双臂把光圈在怀里，用胸膛紧贴着他的脸，挡住那些跃跃欲试的指尖。带着疑问，奥尔什方低头看着光，只看见光红透了的耳尖，“挚友这是怎么了？”

伊达笑嘻嘻地点了点自己的嘴唇：“光的嘴唇干裂了，我们正要给他想办法呢。”

雅修特拉拿着一个小包坐了过来，还没打开便飘出了芬芳的气味：“嘴唇干裂成这样可不行，我先给你处理一下。你们也别忙着腻歪了，光你过来，一会儿就好。”

光动了动埋在奥尔什方怀里的头，刚把脸朝向雅修特拉那边，便对上了一把明晃晃的小剪子。光激灵一下，又把脸埋回奥尔什方怀里。

奥尔什方警惕地看着雅修特拉手里的剪子，用手死死护住光的后脑勺：“这拿剪子是要做什么呢？”

雅修特拉克制住自己朝这对蠢夫夫翻白眼的冲动：“把死皮剪掉，免得起更多皮，这样说的话可以吗？你要是不愿意让我帮忙，就自己剪。”

奥尔什方不好意思地放松圈着光的手，光把自己从奥尔什方的怀里挪出来，把脸凑到雅修特拉面前任她摆布。奥尔什方真的不了解这些东西，他看着雅修特拉动作麻利地换着手上的物件，从小剪子到小棉片再到粉嫩嫩的唇膏，还顺手给光的脸擦了几遍，涂抹上各种各样的液体。这个过程中光都紧紧闭着眼睛，一声不响，睫毛微微颤动，连呼吸都小心翼翼。

雅修特拉总算满意了：“好了可以了，光你可以睁开眼了。”她扬起嘴角抬起下巴，示意她的女伴们欣赏自己的作品。女士们又围了上来，叽叽喳喳地仔细打量着焕然一新的光，光的脸上滑滑的亮亮的，原先干裂的嘴唇现在就像个蜜桃瓣儿一样，发出诱人的味道。

伊达最先发现雅修特拉的小伎俩：“我的天呐雅修特拉！你给光用了那支变色唇膏了吗！”

奥尔什方惊讶地发现女士们的情绪越来越高涨，一个个使劲地把脸往光那里凑，身子贴得是那样的近，而光坐在她们当中手足无措。

他皱了皱眉头，在女士们的打趣声中有些强硬地带走了他的挚友。光在他靠近时明显松了一口气，自然地向他伸出手来，这让他突然有些小小的高兴。

“挚友，”虽然这样奥尔什方还是有些不悦，走在回家的路上，他牵着光的手，“你要是不喜欢就说出来，别那么勉强自己了。”现在光身上全是女士们的香水味，这可真让他鼻子发酸。

光嘴唇动了动，又抿起了嘴。不是这样的，他想，我没有勉强自己，我只是，我只是有些……他知道他逞强过很多次，不怎么会照顾自己，也不懂如何才能好好表达，总是让别人担心，这次也是，虽然奥尔什方好像完全误会的样子……光心虚地缩了缩脖子。这可不行，我得好好说出来。他张了张嘴，可又突然胆怯起来，毕竟……这可不是什么轻轻松松就能大方说出来的事。

光突然停了下来。奥尔什方不解地回头，对上了光直勾勾看着他的蓝眼睛。奥尔什方看光蜜桃瓣儿一样的嘴唇不安地抖动着：“奥尔什方……那个，没事的，我没有在勉强自己。”明明晚上的风还挺凉的，光的脸上却冒出了热气，“不如说，其实，我还有一点点喜欢这样。”

鼓起勇气啊！就当是去打扁小混混的头一样！给自己鼓劲着，光认真地抬头直视奥尔什方，奥尔什方如同往常一样认真注视他的神情让他稍微安了一下心，可又很快地剧烈跳动了起来，他们的手还紧牵着，光感觉自己热得手心都要出了汗，明明晚上的风还挺凉的。

“……感觉就是，挺舒服的。只是，男性喜欢这个还是比较少见吧，但我真的只是有一点喜欢并不讨厌！……所以，我没事的，虽然可能——哇！”双脚离地的感觉不管多少次都习惯不了，光虽然紧张但还是想要大声坦诚说出的话，还没有说完就被奥尔什方打断了！他气急了，刚刚还在脑内单挑整个百人暴力集团的光此时却也不敢用力，只能泄愤般在奥尔什方的背上锤了几下表示抗议：“听我说完啊！”

——真的是，太棒了！奥尔什方克制不住自己，紧紧地抱住光，没忍住又抱起他转了两圈，直到光恼羞成怒地轻敲他的背，他才依依不舍地放他下来。奥尔什方不得不承认，经过女士们手下的光变得更加……耀眼了。虽然，被他人包围着的光让他心生烦躁，但是只要光没有为难，和他们在一起感到开心，那么对奥尔什方来说就真的是太好了，他哪里还来得及生闷气呢！更不要说像现在这样为了他努力表达自己的光，虽然在做自己不擅长的事却还是拼尽全力的光——没有比这个更棒的了！他亲热地抱着光，低下头想要蹭蹭光的鼻尖却被光举起的手挡住了，光有些急切地小声抱怨着：“不要在外面就这样贴上来啊！”

奥尔什方还没反应过来，就被光有些粗暴地拽回了家，好像生怕他在外面再做出什么事来一样，明明自己只是想抱抱他。于是光一关上门，回头就看见委屈巴巴地看着他的奥尔什方浑身散发着亲亲蹭蹭要抱抱的气氛，真的是太过分了。

真的是太过分了，刚要张嘴出声的奥尔什方又被光揪着领子弯下腰结结实实地堵住了嘴。奥尔什方脑袋轰的一下，被这个青涩的一笔带过的吻炸得晕晕乎乎的，刚刚的那点小委屈鬼才知道跑到哪里去了。一吻毕了，奥尔什方后知后觉地这样想。他看着光，光的脸上红的，嘴上也红红的，这时候眼角还有点红的看着他，蓝眼睛不安地转动，刚刚的气势全都不见了。

“奥尔什方，”光开口了，然后他的耳朵也红透了，“你的嘴边……”

嗯？嘴边？奥尔什方摸了摸嘴角，并没有感觉到什么，他看了看手指，发现蹭到了一抹粉红。

看着奥尔什方盯着那一抹粉红，眼睛里逐渐迸发出光彩，光赶紧开口阻止奥尔什方即将说出的会令他更加羞耻的话：“这个好像不容易擦掉，雅修特拉给了我可以洗干净的东西，我现在就洗掉。”

“不用！”奥尔什方一下拉住想要转身就去躲卫生间的光，彻底破坏了光的小算盘，“我觉得真的是，太棒了！”

就像奥尔什方可能永远都不会明白光为什么会突然害羞一样，光永远也不会知道为什么自己会这么容易地被奥尔什方的一句简简单单的话击倒。今天晚上我的脑子烧坏了，光红着脸看向奥尔什方，发现后者也正红着脸看着他。

这时候还用说什么吗？奥尔什方试探性地弯下了腰，得到了光仰起头闭上眼睛的鼓励。

嗯，味道也和蜜桃一样。

光最近的处境不太妙，他已经彻底变成女士们的宠儿了，每次来到沙之家酒吧，都会被她们团团围住，为此桑克瑞德还狠狠瞪了他几眼。他真的是开始有些为难了，他没办法拒绝好心的女士们，可她们往他脸上涂抹的东西真的让他越来越陌生了。但不管怎样，他的脸上嘴唇，甚至是手脚都很少起皮，他还是很高兴的。

其实吧，最让他为难的不是女士们，而是……

 “挚友！”光刚踏入沙之家酒吧就看见了和女士们坐在一起看上去相处相当愉快的奥尔什方，他看见光进来了，便高兴地向光用力挥手，站起来朝光走来。

“挚友你终于来了！你看！这是xx的&*#￥@%！我觉得这个色号非常适合你！……”

光觉得，他需要更多的学习，才能够听懂奥尔什方和他说的话了。他不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，同其他人道别。然后两人紧牵着手，一同回家去了。


End file.
